If you only told me... if I only knew
by Kitty c
Summary: Warning: Very sad story. It is H/H. PG13 for a tiny bit of swearing and mention of alcohol. It's not a bad fic. Please read it. It's compleatly finnished, no to be continues.


If you only told me, if I only knew

If you only told me, if I only knew

^^ Hi I¡¦m the author. Yup the person who wrote this thing. It¡¦s my first try of Angst so take it easy on me, but if you truly thinks this story sucks feel free to give me flames. That¡¦s how I would improve. I have to warn you it¡¦s an awfully sad story. So unless you are sure you can take it don¡¦t read. There is one little key thing that will help you when you read. The ~~~ signals a change in setting. Here¡¦s the disclaimer: I¡¦m a loyal fan of Ms. J.K Rowling who owns the HP character. The plot that you don¡¦t recognize I made up. Now sit back and enjoy ^^

The 25 years old Harry Potter an Auron for the British Ministry of Magic lay on his back on a hot summer night unable to drift off to sleep. His mind however unlike usual was not troubled by terrifying dreams. He was thinking about _her_. 

~~~

Victor Krum staggered out of the bar. It has only been one year since he injured himself in a Quidditch match and became unable to play. He was the world¡¦s best seeker and now he¡¦s nothing. The only time he ever feel good is when he sits at the bar downing goblet after goblet of beer. That happiness doesn¡¦t come anymore. He swayed on the spot and leaned on a poll for support, then he Apparated.

~~~

Hermione, a witch working for the International Ministry of Magic, heard footsteps at the door. Her husband was home. Her hart sank as she carefully put away the report she was working on. 

¡§Your home honey!¡¨ Hermione called as she made her way to the front door of her house. ¡§Oh! You¡¦re drunk again! The doctor says you shouldn¡¦t drink anymore.¡¨

¡§Shut up woman!¡¨ Hermione winced at the words, ¡§What do you know!¡¨ Hermione reached out tenderly to help her husband only to be thrashed against the wall. ¡§Don¡¦t touch me.¡¨ Then he staggered off. Hermione sat there on the ground tears spilling out of her eyes. Not form the physical pain but the pain in her hart.

¡§Why Victor? Why?¡¨

~~~

Ginny Malfoy sat at her kitchen table frowning as she read Hermione¡¦s letter. 

¡§What¡¦s the matter sunshine?¡¨ Ginny smiled as her husband kissed her on the neck. Draco Malfoy had turned to the good side since his father had died in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Ginny showed him the letter.

¡§Poor Hermione.¡¨ Ginny sighed.

¡§Someone ought to talk some sense into him.¡¨ Draco shook his head.

¡§I¡¦m more worried about Hermione.¡¨ 

¡§Dose Harry know?¡¨ 

¡§I don¡¦t think so.¡¨ Ginny stood up and moved to the stove to make breakfast. 

¡§Those two like each other and they just won¡¦t admit it. To us or them selves!¡¨ said Draco pouring two cups of coffee.

¡§Yeah¡K they both want the best for each other.¡¨ 

¡§Stupefy!¡¨ Harry shouted. He was sweating, McNair has given them quite a chase and the intense summer heat was beating hard down on them. 

¡§Hey! Thanks Harry!¡¨ said Relkin Leslie a fellow Auron, Harry's partner. ¡§I¡¦m sorry to have to call you back on your first day of holiday.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s fine!¡¨ Harry smiled at him, ¡§didn¡¦t have anything planed anyways.¡¨ That was a lie. He had planed to go and visit all his friends. He wasn¡¦t actually looking forward to it, especially to visiting Ron¡¦s grave. Voldemort had killed Ron during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Where Harry had vow to kill Voldemort himself even if that killed him.

_Harry held the dieing Ron in his arms while Hermione, Ginny, and Draco lay unconscious near by. The Dark lord who was responsible for all this had escaped with the last bit of his life. ¡§Harry, don¡¦t you dare blame yourself for what happened here.¡¨ Ron had said that before he died, ¡§Watch out for my family and take care of Hermione, but most of all take care of yourself and live a happy life. You¡¦re the best friend I¡¦ve ever had.¡¨_

¡§Harry?¡¨ Relkin¡¦s call snapped Harry out of his thoughts, ¡§Are you okay?¡¨

¡§Yeah.¡¨ Harry smiled, ¡§Can you guys handle it?¡¨

¡§Yeah, enjoy your holiday!¡¨ 

Harry Apparated.

_Harry waited outside the fitting room with Draco as Ginny help Hermione with her wedding dress. When she stepped out of the fitting room all the waiting was worth it._

_¡§How do I look?¡¨ Hermione asked Harry blushing a little turning from side to side showing Harry the dress. She looked beautiful, like she had during their seventh year graduation ball, like she¡¦s always been._

_¡§You look wonderful Herm!¡¨ Harry smiled and hugged his friend._

_ _

_Harry waited at the end of the aisle at Hermione and Victor¡¦s wedding. He stood with Draco, Fred and George as best men. Hermione walked down the aisle in her father¡¦s arms. Harry watched as Victor slipped the ring on Hermione¡¦s elegant finger, heard her say, ¡§I do¡¨ and watched them kiss. His hart ached but he thought, as long as she¡¦s happy it doesn¡¦t matter._

~~~

¡§Oh! Harry dear you¡¦re here!¡¨ old Mrs. Weasley smiled as she saw him, ¡§Author come see who is here! Come in Harry come in!¡¨

¡§Thank you Mrs. Weasley.¡¨

¡§Hello Harry! How has it been?¡¨ Mr. Weasley smiled when he saw Harry.

¡§It¡¦s been fine Mr. Weasley.¡¨

¡§You look awfully thin Harry dear.¡¨ Mrs. Weasley said sitting Harry down at the kitchen table. ¡§We were just going to have lunch would you join us?¡¨ Harry didn¡¦t want to upset Mrs. Weasley so he smiled and ate with them. The three of them laugh and ate, just like always. Like before Ron¡K

¡§Do you really have to go now?¡¨ Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked Harry to the door. 

¡§It¡¦s been a lovely visit. I¡¦ll come again soon.¡¨ Harry promised.

¡§Alright. Take care of yourself now.¡¨

~~~

¡§Draco would you get the door! I¡¦m getting dressed!¡¨ Draco heard Ginny shout from down the hall.

¡§I don¡¦t mind if you come out now, you look good with or without anything on.¡¨ Draco said as he passed the bathroom on the way downstairs. 

¡§You sweet talker just get the door!¡¨ Ginny giggled. Draco went down stairs ad opened the door.

¡§Hi Draco.¡¨ Harry's face appeared on the other side.

¡§Hey! How¡¦s it going? What took you so long to come and visit?¡¨ Draco asked as he showed Harry into the living room.

¡§Been busy.¡¨ Harry replied.

¡§See there. I told you not to work for the Ministry, but no you won¡¦t listen.¡¨ Draco joked. Harry laughed. ¡§Glad to see you man¡¨ Draco added softly.

¡§Oh! Hi Harry!¡¨ Ginny¡¦s voice came from behind.

¡§Hi Gin!¡¨ Harry stood up and pull Ginny into a hug. Ginny has became a younger sister to him. ¡§How¡¦s it going?¡¨

¡§Wonderful!¡¨ Ginny smiled as she returned to Draco¡¦s side.

¡§He treating you okay?¡¨ 

¡§He¡¦s treating me like a princess.¡¨ Ginny smiled happily.

¡§He better be.¡¨ Harry laughed, ¡§I¡¦m sorry I couldn¡¦t come to your wedding, with my wok and all¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s okay man, no hard feelings.¡¨ Said Draco. Harry leaned back studied the happy couple.

¡§That¡¦s good. You guys are happy. That¡¦s good.¡¨

¡§Oh! We¡¦re going to be late for the dinner party!¡¨ Ginny cried out.

¡§Hey. You guys go ahead, I¡¦m leaving too.¡¨ Said Harry.

¡§I¡¦m sorry Harry.¡¨ Said Ginny.

¡§It¡¦s okay Gin! Go have fun.¡¨ Said Harry. ¡§I¡¦ll head off the visit Hermione and Victor.¡¨

¡§You should tell him.¡¨ Said Draco. He needs to know.

¡§But¡K¡¨ Ginny frowned.

¡§Tell me what?¡¨ Harry looked at them, waiting.

¡§Tell you that Victor¡K¡¨

¡§That Victor and Hermione moved.¡¨ Ginny cut in. ¡§They did that a couple days ago and they haven¡¦t told us where they are yet.¡¨

¡§Oh really?¡¨ Harry sounded disappointed; ¡§I¡¦ll send them an owl then. Now go and have fun.¡¨ With that he turned and left. The couple watch him slowly disappeared down the road.

~~~

Harry didn¡¦t Apparat he walk to Ron¡¦s grave; he needed to think. There was something that Ginny and Draco weren¡¦t telling him. Hermione suddenly moving with out telling them where they were going? That can¡¦t be right. He suddenly decided to go to Hermione¡¦s house before visiting Ron. 

~~~

Hermione watched as the rain start to fall out of the sky splattering on the window. It¡¦s been a long hard day at work; the office was in total chaos. Hermione closed her eyes. Victor is going to be home soon, he would probably be drunk again. An image of Harry swam into her mind. Oh! Harry! It¡¦s been a long time since she last saw him. She loved Victor but she loves Harry too. She loves Harry more, but she has never told him. As long as he¡¦s happy, she thought, as long as he¡¦s happy. The sound she dreaded snapped her out of her thoughts. Victor was home. Hermione swallowed and went to meet him.

¡§Hi sweet how was your day?¡¨ 

¡§My **** boss is ***** ¡¨ said Victor shoving pass Hermione into the kitchen. He opened the cans of beer he had brought and started to drink.

¡§Victor you really shouldn¡¦t¡K¡¨ Hermione started but stopped when Victor turned around and hit her.

¡§I will drink what I want!¡¨ He screamed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hermione went to the door. She was speechless when she saw the face beyond the door. 

¡§Harry!¡¨ she gasped. 

¡§Hermione¡KI¡K¡¨

¡§Get in here woman!¡¨ Victor cried form inside the house. Hermione wanted to let Harry take her. Take her away form this horrible place, but she couldn¡¦t.

¡§I¡¦m sorry Harry.¡¨ Her voice trembled, ¡§It¡¦s really not a good time right now.¡¨

¡§Herm?¡¨ Harry looked concerned. Another shout form Victor came from inside.

¡§I will see you soon Harry.¡¨ With that Hermione quickly shut the door leaving Harry pounding on the cold hard wood that separates them.

~~~

Harry left Hermione¡¦s house his hart aching. What was Victor doing to her? Her hair was messed up her eyes looked red like she¡¦s been crying. He thought Victor had loved her with his full hart. Why was he doing this? Harry heard that Victor could no longer play Quidditch but that¡¦s no reason. Harry now knelt in front of Ron¡¦s grave tears freely flowing out of his eyes. I¡¦m so sorry Ron. Harry thought. It¡¦s all my fault. I didn¡¦t believe you went you told me. I can¡¦t keep our promise.

~~~

¡§You back early Harry!¡¨ Relkin greeted Harry as he stepped into the office early that morning. ¡§It¡¦s not that it¡¦s not good having you back. I just thought you were going to be away for a few more days.¡¨ Harry picked up something strange was going on from the tone of Relkin¡¦s voice. 

¡§What¡¦s going on?¡¨ Harry asked.

¡§Nothing big¡K¡¨ Relkin trailed off. For once Harry noticed that everyone in the office was looking at him.

¡§He¡¦s back isn¡¦t he?¡¨ Harry's dreams had been correct again. His scare has burned on his forehead ever since last night. No one spoke. 

¡§You¡¦re not going to go after him alone are you?¡¨ Relkin spoke finally, his voice shaky.

¡§Relkin you know I have to.¡¨ 

¡§But we can go with you¡K¡¨

¡§No Relkin¡K I don¡¦t want anymore of people to die¡K it¡¦s up to me now.¡¨ With that Harry strode out of the office.

~~~

It¡¦s time. Harry thought as he walked out of his little house where he lived. It¡¦s probably the last time he is going to see it again. The night air was cool and the sky filled with black clouds. Harry grasp his Firebolte in his hand, the only thing his Godfather had given him. Voldemort had killed Sirius during Harry¡¦s fifth year. In his other hand held his father¡¦s invisibility cloak. It¡¦s time for their deaths to be avenged.

¡§You think you are leaving without us know.¡¨ Harry looked up and saw two figures standing on his lawn. Ginny and Draco.

¡§What are you doing here?¡¨ Harry said a bit shocked.

¡§To say goodbye Harry.¡¨ Ginny said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. ¡§We understand that you have to do this. We won¡¦t stop you. We just want to see you before you¡K¡¨ Ginny¡¦s voice cracked and she couldn¡¦t carry on.

¡§Hey man. Remember we are all praying for you.¡¨ Said Draco.

¡§Thanks.¡¨ Said Harry, feeling tears in his own eyes. ¡§Thank you for understanding.¡¨ He took a step forward and gave Draco a hug. Then he looked at Ginny. He held her tight in his arms trying to remember every sensation of holding her, his little sister, for it is the last time he ever will hold her. ¡§You take good care of her now.¡¨ Harry said to Draco.

¡§I will. Always.¡¨

¡§Gin here can you do me a favor?¡¨ Harry reached inside his cloak, ¡§here give this to Herm for me will you?¡¨ Ginny stared at him. 

¡§You¡¦re not going to go and say goodbye?¡¨ Ginny spoke through her sobs.

¡§No.¡¨ Harry shook his head. ¡§I was going to send Hedwig to her after I leave. But I guess it would be better if someone is there with her when she reads it.¡¨ Harry smiled sadly. He gave Ginny another hug, swung his leg over his broom and kicked off. Leaving behind all that¡¦s left of people he loves.

~~~

Harry kneel on the ground in a heap in front of Voldemort in a circle of Death Eaters gasping for his every breath.

¡§Had enough yet Potter?¡¨ Voldemort laughed. ¡§Just say yes and I will let you die now.¡¨

¡§If I go I will take to down with me.¡¨ Harry gasped.

¡§Fool.¡¨ Voldemort laughed again. ¡§You don¡¦t really have a wand now. How do you expect to take me down?¡¨

¡§I have something you don¡¦t have though.¡¨ 

¡§And what would that be?¡¨

¡§The power to destroy all hate. It¡¦s the power of love.¡¨ Harry smiled. He closed his eyes and whispered ¡§Louvisanva¡¨ a bright light erupted from him enveloping the darkness around. Voldemort pointed his wand and his mouth move to form words, but he was too late Light now was showering over him and his Death Eaters. The light was so bright all around the world the night sky brighten signaling the Dark Lord¡¦s death. 

Images of people he loved flashed in Harry's mind. Ron, Sirius, Mom, Dad, Ginny, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, the rest of the Weasley family, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione. Yes Hermione. The bossy know-it-all girl that stood at the door in the Hogwarts Express. The brave and smart girl that passed Snape¡¦s lock to the stone. The beautiful girl at the Yule ball during their fourth year. The only girl that has his hart.

~~~

Relkin looked out of his bedroom window at the brilliantly colored lights in the sky. He knew. Harry has done it. The Voldemort is gone forever. Tonight everyone shall sleep soundly.

~~~

The doorbell rang. Hermione stood up numb all over. Victor has gone. He divorced Hermione less than twenty-four hours ago. Hermione staggers towards the door. She swung opened the heavy oak boards to reveal two concern faces.

¡§Oh Hermione. You look terrible.¡¨ Ginny exclaimed.

¡§Victor and I got divorced.¡¨ Hermione replied.

¡§I¡¦m so sorry.¡¨ 

¡§I guess it better for both of us this way.¡¨ Hermione¡¦s voice emotionless. ¡§Is there a special reason you two are visiting?¡¨

¡§You should sit down.¡¨ Said Draco, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The three made their way to the living room.

¡§Hermione. This is for you.¡¨ Ginny said once Hermione sat down on the couch. Hermione took the letter. A familiar handwriting wrote her name on the front of the envelope.

¡§Harry left tonight.¡¨ Said Draco as Hermione stared at the letter, ¡§He asked us to give this to you.¡¨ Slowly Hermione turned over the envelope and removed the letter inside.

The letter read:

_Dearest Herm:_

_I have decided to go after Voldemort. I¡¦ve found a way to destroy him. The Louvisanva spell. I know you know what it is. I have to do it. I hope you understand. There is something I need to tell you. I love you Herm. Ever since the first time I set my eyes on you I¡¦ve loved you. Starting when you stood at our door on the Hogwarts Express during our first year. I couldn¡¦t tell you because there was so much going on. I don¡¦t want to put you in danger. I know Voldemort would come after all those I love. At the same time you were with Victor. I¡¦m sorry if I¡¦m hurting you now, but I had to tell you. I will always love you. Please live a happy life._

With all the love in my hart

_Harry J. Potter_

Hermione burst into tears collapsing to the floor. She wanted to scream ¡§I love you too Harry! Come back to me.¡¨ But she knows that will not bring him back. He was gone. 

Draco stood still next to Hermione holding a sobbing Ginny in his arms. He had to be strong. He was the only man left. He promised he would look after them.

Ginny cried in her husband¡¦s arms feeling guilty. She was happy, while her friend has lost everything. Suddenly the sky brighten outside a ball of light appeared in the living room next to Hermione.

¡§I love you Herm¡¨ Harry's voice echoed in the hollow room and forever in Hermione¡¦s hart. When the voice had gone and the sky darken again Hermione lean her body on the side of the couch. Tears flowing non stop. She whispered.

¡§I love you too Harry. If you only told me¡K if I only knew¡K¡¨


End file.
